


Harry loves his... bed

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	Harry loves his... bed

When everything has finally settled down and Harry has a moment to breathe, he buys himself the most comfortable bed that he can find. It's just perfect, gives him a wonderful night's sleep and Draco Malfoy looks utterly at home in it.

 

‘Do you love this bed more than me?’

 

‘No.’

 

Harry has to kiss Draco silent, then, to stop any more stupid questions from coming out of that smirking mouth.

 

‘I might live this bed more than you,’ Draco comments later, flushed and sated, spooning Harry.

 

‘Go to sleep, Draco,’ Harry pleads.

 

It really  _ is _ a nice bed, though.


End file.
